


Part :14 " A Sudden Meeting"

by Violet_libra



Category: Card Captor Sakura, Code Geass, DN.Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_libra/pseuds/Violet_libra





	Part :14 " A Sudden Meeting"

Part :14 "A Sudden Meeting"

 

 

Again he look for something. 

“Hmm… I feel a bit hungry today.” 

He look for a fast food.

“Wow! so many choices, Hmm.. what should I choose?”

While thinking, some one patted him on his shoulder.

“Gheland?!”

“What Ah!.. hey! why are you here?”

He answered.

“I miss you.”

I didn’t see you in school so i search for you.”

“Now I’m lucky that we finally met.”

“Well, lucky for you not mine.” 

Dark answered bitterly. 

“I’ll treat you.” “Just come with me.”

She offered.

Dark brighten up.

“Really?” you’re gonna treat me?”

“Yup”

She answered cheerfully.

“What do you want?”

The girl asked.

“Hmm… I haven’t decide yet.”

“If that was the problem, come, let’s go to my favorite restaurant.”

She invited. Dark agreed. And now he was following her.

When they reach the resto Dark immediately search for the menu. 

The waiter give it to them .

“I* want this and this and that.”

He points the name and the waiter just jot it down.

The girl smiled and tease him.

“Oh! you look so hungry.”

Dark nod .

“Yeah .” “Very.”

So the girl told her order too and the waiter is gone.


End file.
